


Chrysopoeia

by HarleysAStarBoi



Series: to be safe and together [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble thinks Tommyinnit is Dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, ITS NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS I SWEAR, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Swearing, The Nether (Minecraft), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), get these kids therapy stat, its more fluff than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Tommy cast an anxious look to Tubbo and Ranboo, who were chatting quietly between themselves. “Is this a good idea?”The two looked up at Tommy’s voice. Tubbo glanced back to the cave and made an unsure noise. “I mean, we gotta at some point, we’ve been here for two months. And… and we need quartz.”Tommy looked down for a minute before returning his gaze to the cave. “Okay…”orCottagecore boys go to the nether
Series: to be safe and together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105631
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'M POSTING AS I FINISH A FIC? THIS NEVER HAPPENS

Tommy cast an anxious look to Tubbo and Ranboo, who were chatting quietly between themselves. “Is this a good idea?”

The two looked up at Tommy’s voice. Tubbo glanced back to the cave and made an unsure noise. “I mean, we gotta at some point, we’ve been here for two months. And… and we need quartz.”

Tommy looked down for a minute before returning his gaze to the cave. “Okay…”

The three bore their armor, enchanted iron with gold boots, and made their way down. The walk was quiet and tense as the stone slowly shifted into netherrack, patches of gravel shifted soul sand, there were small patches of blackstone and nether wart growing around, crimson vines hung from the ceiling, their sharp thorns dangling hazardously. Something in Tommy’s gut twinged as they approached the nether portal. 

The three had found it a few days before from a zombified piglin exiting the cave, an active nether portal that they hadn’t built. The nether had seemed to seep into the cave, converting natural minerals into the nether materials. It was built in the same style as the old ruined portals, but it wasn’t ruined, and it was still active. Some of the obsidian had begun to crack and weep, but not enough to offset the portal as the dark purple continued to swirl and whisper. The portal was protected by the cave, surrounded on all sides by stone supports. On the top of the portal, two gold blocks still glimmered, unwavered and untouched by the elements. 

They didn’t know who built the portal or how long it had been there, just that it was there. Tubbo shifted in his spot in front of the portal. None of them had been to the Nether since they left the SMP, and the idea of going back put them on edge. “You got the gold?” Tommy asked.

Ranboo nodded and lifted up the bag. “Yep,”

“Everyone have their tools and armor?”

Tubbo and Ranboo nodded and murmured softly in agreement. Tommy took a deep breath and led the way. “Then in we go,”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The Nether hadn’t changed much. It was still hot, it was still dangerous, and it was still quiet, so, so very quiet.

Sure, there were sounds, but not enough in Tubbo’s opinion. The sound of fire crackling, lava bubbling from a lavafall nearby, the distant sound of a ghast crying, the sounds of piglins, or maybe hoglins, snorting somewhere. These sounds would break the silence every few minutes, but it was never enough to calm his nerves. Tubbo hated the Nether silence.

It wasn't like the Overworld silence, the sliver of time where the crickets would stop chirping, where the nocturnal animals would find their resting place, where the brooks and streams seemed to stop, if only for a moment, as the sun rose. It wasn't the peaceful moment of calm where everything in the world slept, everything but him at least. When the sun would break the horizon, the birds would take the place of the crickets and their cows and horses and chickens would wake and begin their day. The moment would be over. 

The Overworld silence was peaceful, momentary, and calm. The Nether silence was deafening, a threat, a reminder that few creatures lived here, that few creatures ever could even survive here. He could count all the truly living mobs here on one hand, and still would have less than ten if he counted the undead mobs. 

The portal had led them to a crimson forest. Tommy half expected to come through to the Nether hub, to see the bridges to his exile and to Techno’s house, to the floor from where the portal formed precariously over a lava lake, but no. It was untouched, overgrown, and empty. 

The portal was built into a wall on the edge of the crimson forest, the same stone brick framing around it keeping it stable, and the same cracks of obsidian that wept the strange purple fluid. The gold that typically decorated the structures was missing. A zombie piglin spared them an uninterested glance as they stepped through and examined the terrain. 

Tommy was quick to step forward and loot the chest that accompanied the ruins. There was a flint and steel, two fire charges, a clock, a few iron nuggets, and a helmet.

Tommy pulled out the helmet and examined it for a moment before returning it to the chest. Tubbo stepped forward, swallowing thickly. “Come on, let’s build a quick base here.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “A base? Why?”

“A place to store our stuff, it doesn’t hurt to have some emergency supplies here.”

“I’m with Tubbo, it doesn’t have to be complex, just something safe if we need to bunker down.” Ranboo piped in.

Tommy looked between the two and sighed. “Alright, fine, whatever, let’s build a base.”

Tubbo grinned. “Can you chop down some trees?”

Tommy didn’t reply, just grabbed his axe and stepped forward. “You two pick a spot, I’ll start there.”

Tubbo nodded and began searching. A little ways off from the portal, there was a nice flat area. “Over here!” He called.

Tommy stepped forward and began chopping the trees down, taking down the nether wart blocks that were like leaves to the tree. Once a good area was cleared, he handed materials off. Tubbo glanced at the materials and back to Tommy for a moment before smiling. “Tommy, why don’t you carve out a pathway? We can make it with red nether bricks, but we’ll need the netherrack to make them.”

Tommy straightened up a bit, his eyes brightening slightly at the idea of building a path. “Oh so now you’re making me do all the shitty work?”

Despite his snippy reply, Tubbo could see his excitement as he already began digging. Ranboo chuckled as Tommy got to work, looking eager with his job. 

The three had worked quickly, Tommy had carved out a path, chopping down trees as he went, and had set all the netherrack to smelt into bricks, letting Ranboo combine them into red nether bricks and then into slabs. He frequently would get sidetracked in cutting down trees and chopping the thorny crimson vines that dangled dangerously. He was quick in placing the slabs, looking immensely pleased with his work. 

As he placed the final slabs, he paused when his communicator pinged. He grabbed it, expecting a message from Tubbo, but froze when he saw the message. _Niki says: Hey, Tommy. I know you’re… gone… but I need to apologize one last time. I’m sorry this happened to you, I’m sorry you have to pay for our mistakes, and I wish things could’ve ended differently. You didn’t deserve to die for our causes._

_Niki says: You, Tubbo, and Ranboo were just children, and we chased you away. You died for a cause that didn’t last and I’m sorry we put you through that. I wish you three the best in whatever afterlife exists, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive us._

Tommy reread the message over and over. Niki had always been one to give speeches to the dead, but one to him? They thought he was dead?

His stomach churned as he read it again. He hadn’t even realized his breathing was picking up, or that his vision was blurring, or that it was suddenly too hot, too cramped, he can’t breathe he’s dying _I’m dying I’m dying I can’t breathe I’m dying Dream help **please Dream I’m sorry-**_

There was a hand on his shoulder. “Tommy, deep breaths Tommy,” A gentle voice encouraged.

Tommy looked up, tears blurring his vision. When had he sat down? “Tommy, follow my breathing, okay? It’s okay, you’re okay,”

Tommy sucked in a shuddery breath and felt his hand get guided to someone’s chest. He could feel the expansion and collapse of their lungs and attempted to follow along. He took deep, shaky breaths. “Tubbo?” 

The brunet smiled. “Hey, Tommy.” 

Tommy took a slow breath, looking uncertain as he gathered his surroundings again. “Oh,”

Tubbo nodded gently. “You had a bit of a panic attack there, Big Man.”

Tommy avoided his gaze, repeating, “Oh,” a bit softer. 

Tubbo’s gaze softened. “What happened?”

Tommy shakily pointed to his communicator, which he had dropped during his panic attack. Tubbo glanced over to it and Ranboo, who was watching worriedly from behind him, grabbed it, handing it to the brunet. He looked up at Tommy, getting his permission, before turning it on and seeing the message from Niki. His gaze hardened as he read the message before shutting it off. “Ranboo and I just got a similar message,” He hummed, setting the communicator aside for the meantime. “On the bright side, if they think we’re dead, they won’t come looking for us.”

Tommy avoided his gaze. “Why are they just now apologizing? After they think we’re fucking dead, _that’s_ when they choose to apologize?!”

Tubbo nodded gently. “Yeah, it’s pretty stupid, isn’t it?”

Ranboo shrugged. “I mean, at least they’re trying, I guess.”

“Trying a bit too fucking late!”

Ranboo flinched back at his yell and Tommy quieted, curling in on himself. “I’m sorry, Big Man, I’m sorry.”

The Enderman hybrid’s gaze softened as he met his eyes. “It’s okay, Tommy. You have a right to be angry. They shouldn’t have waited until we ‘died’ to apologize.”

Tommy nodded weakly in agreement, still looking beat. Tubbo stood up and offered down his hand. “Wanna head home? We’ve made a lot of progress and I say we deserve a break.”

The blond nodded again. “Yeah, I could use some water and a nap.”

The other two nodded. “We’ve made pretty good progress on the base I’d say, it’s pretty _and_ functional!”

Tommy grinned. “Oh yeah? We’re making headway, bitch! Soon enough we’ll have netherite again!”

Tubbo pumped his fist happily. “Yeah!”

Ranboo grinned at the two. “Wooo! Blowing up the nether with beds!”

Tommy let out a strained but genuine laugh. “Hell yeah!”

The three walked back through the portal, seeming a bit more eased about the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a few new friends

Ranboo watched as Tubbo placed the final blocks to their Nether base. After they had gotten the messages from Niki, they had stayed out of the Nether for a few days, letting themselves take their time in getting over the messages before they had returned. Two days had been enough rest for them before they were back to work in the Nether. Tommy had finished building the pathway and the two were watching Tubbo add the final touches.

Their Nether cabin was nothing extravagant. It resembled their cabin back home, but with crimson planks and blackstone instead of the oak and stone bricks. Ranboo had begun working on a fencing around their little outpost to keep hoglins out.

“Ranboo?” An uneasy voice called.

The hybrid looked behind him. “Yeah?”

He froze when he saw Tommy in what looked like a standoff with three piglins. “Oh no-”

Tubbo glanced over from his spot on the roof and stiffened, reaching for his sword before realizing he’d left it in the cabin. He cursed himself softly as Tommy looked between the piglins anxiously. _At least he has his gold boots._

He watched as Tommy reached hesitantly into his bag and pulled out a gold ingot. The piglin in the middle, the largest, seemed curious and took a step forward as Tommy offered it out. The piglin snorted excitedly as the two behind him chuffed enviously. The piglin took the gold and admired it for a few moments before reaching into a bag around it’s shoulder and pulling out an enchantment book. Tommy straightened curiously as the piglin tossed it to him carelessly, still admiring the gold. He stumbled to catch it before reading the cover, his eyes brightening. “This is a soul speed book!”

Ranboo joined Tommy’s side hesitantly and glanced at the book. “These guys aren’t as aggressive as they are in the SMP.” He observed with a hum.

Back at the SMP, the piglins were more aggressive. They’d attack whether you were wearing gold armor or not, and some of them would even ignore the offerings of gold as a distraction. Ranboo can’t help but wonder if it was just a regional thing, or if they had caused the aggression in the first place.

Tommy dug into his bag and pulled out two more ingots, giving each of the other piglins one. The three seemed pleased with their new neighbors as they handed Tommy their trades, a few pieces of leather and a handful of spectral arrows. The blond had hesitantly turned his back on the piglins, disappearing into the cabin for a moment before returning with Tubbo’s sword. He climbed up the scaffolding and handed the iron blade over to his friend, who took it and whispered a small thanks.

Ranboo returned to the fencing he was building, keeping an eye on the piglins who had stuck around. The piglins watched them work curiously, their eyes piercing as the three moved their things inside and finished up the fence. After a bit, the piglins grunted and snorted before taking their leave. The kids exchanged looks. “Well that was a bit weird,”

“Ey, they aren’t attacking us so I’m not complaining.”

Tubbo nodded in agreement with Tommy. “Well, I’m done with the cabin, what do you say we explore around here?”

Ranboo’s eyes lit up. “I’m down, Tommy?”

Tommy looked between the two for a moment. Ranboo’s tail twitched when he saw Tommy’s almost uneasy expression. “Nobody knows where we are, Tommy, remember? They think we’re dead,”

Tubbo nodded in agreement. “Nobody’s gonna come looking for us, not in the Nether at least.”

The blond looked between the two for a moment before sighing. “Alright, okay, let’s go.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A small ways away from their cabin, there was a huge lava lake and a few small Strider nests. Across the lava lake, the three could see a Basalt Delta and a Warped Forest. The three decided to let Tommy build a bridge across the lava with the leftover red nether bricks, armed with a fire resistance potion in case anything went wrong, and they would build blackstone walls along the side. It was small but worked well enough for them to reach the Deltas. Tommy agreed to build a bridge to the Warped Forest too once they had the materials. There were a few areas that were raised above the lava level so the Striders could still pass easily. They grabbed some blackstone and basalt before returning to the cabin to get more materials. 

They dropped off what they had collected before Tommy stretched and yawned. “I dunno about you two, but I could use a nap.”

Tubbo nodded in agreement. “We’ve made a lot of progress today, we deserve one.” 

Ranboo hummed and turned. “Then let’s go, I could use some sleep too.”

The three began making their way back to the portal, following the red nether brick path while talking quietly.

They returned home and quickly treated themselves to some water, food, and well-deserved rest.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The next time the three returned to the Nether, it was for quartz. Tubbo was determined to use it for something that involved redstone, Tommy hardly understood what Tubbo was talking about when he described it, but he was determined to support his friend. 

Tubbo had assured them he could go mining on his own, but Ranboo didn’t want to let him go on his own in case he was attacked, which left Tommy on his own.

_”Tommy, are you sure you don’t wanna come with us? I know you don’t like being alone,”_

_“I’ll be fine, Big Man.” He bumped their shoulders gently from where they were sitting. “I can handle being alone for a couple hours, I’ll be at the Nether cabin anyway, and if it gets too much, I can go hang out with Haley!”_

_Tubbo and Ranboo still seemed uneasy. “Are you sure?”_

_“I can last a couple hours, Tubbo. If it gets really,_ really _bad, I can shoot you a message on the comms,” He assured, holding the communicator up._

_Tubbo shifted before nodding. “Alright, promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Tommy sighed and leaned back in the crimson wood chair Tubbo had made. It was nicely crafted and more comfortable than expected. He sat for a while before feeling a bit fidgety. _I gotta do something,_

He stood up and paced in a small circle before looking through the things they had. He was able to wipe down some things. In only a few days, an almost surprising amount of ash had coated the room. He wiped down everything carefully before freezing up as he heard a snorting noise outside. He stood up a bit straighter as he looked at the door. He heard another noise and shifted hesitantly, pulling on his gold boots quickly as he made his way to the door. He opened it hesitantly to see a few piglins just outside of the fencing. 

The largest of them looked up and greeted him with a huffing noise. Tommy hesitated before retreating inside for a moment and returning with gold. The piglin made a greedy noise at the sight and Tommy approached, moving cautiously. He tried to remain friendly as he handed the piglin some gold. The piglin seemed pleased as he took and admired it before handing him a bag full of gravel. Tommy wrinkled his nose a bit and muttered out a thanks.

The piglin met his gaze before grunting and turning, squealing for something. Another piglin behind the larger made a small motion before turning and motioning something forward. After a few moments, two young piglins stepped out, looking curious. They were small, half the size of the adults, but they seemed friendly as they approached, watching the largest for something. 

The largest made a softer noise, seeming to call the two forward. The two greeted the largest and looked up at Tommy. He looked between the older and the young ones for a moment, unsure of what was expected from him, before reaching into his bag and taking out two more gold bars. He handed the smaller piglins the gold, frequently glancing up and looking for signs of aggression from the other piglins, before smiling a bit as their eyes lit up. The two small piglins exchanged looks and squealed happily at each other, when the older reached into his bag and pulled out two smaller bags, handing them to the young ones. The two took them quickly when the larger made a small noise and motioned to Tommy. The two made small noises before reaching into the bags and pulling objects out. 

He smiled a bit as he realized what was going on. _They’re teaching them,_

Tommy took the items to see they were leather and some bricks. He chuckled and thanked them, watching as the older piglin made a pleased noise. The blond couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the little piglins looking giddy at the small bit of gold they’d been given. One suddenly grabbed Tommy’s hand and started tugging him along, startling the blond. He quickly jerked away at grip, panic blooming in his chest as his mind screamed to get away. The young ones looked surprised at his sudden shift as he took a step back, his breathing picking up.

Flashes of memories from his exile flooded his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remind himself that he wasn’t there. The piglins watched him for a moment as he tried to calm his racing heart, rubbing his wrists desperately to try and shake off the invisible, threatening grasp. The adults watched him for a few more moments before one snorted gently, moving to his side and nudging him gently. He flinched at the touch before looking up to meet their gaze.

He was shocked to see a glimmer of understanding in their eyes. They made another gentle noise before stepping back and giving him space. After a few moments, his heart rate returned to normal as his breathing steadied again, and the younger ones approached him, making soft noises.

Tommy watched them for a moment before offering a smile and taking a step forward. The two seemed to take it as a sign that things were okay and made happy squealing noises, seeming to quickly forget about his panic and lead him on, one moving behind him and pushing him gently, the other leading from in front.

He couldn’t help but laugh before following their lead.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tubbo yawned and stretched. “Oh god, my arms are gonna be so sore tomorrow.”

Ranboo chuckled softly. “Yeah? Aren’t you used to, you know, mining and placing blocks?”

“Well yeah, but it’s nothing like mining quartz. Netherrack is so brittle it all just falls apart with a few hits, but then you gotta sift through all the leftover bits to get the quartz. It’s just so much work.”

“Really? I’d say it’s probably easier than regular mining,”

Tubbo shook his head. “No, I’d say not,”

Ranboo hummed. “Agree to disagree,”

“Alright then,”

Ranboo hummed. “Let’s get back to the cabin, you could do for some water. Hydration and stuff,”

Tubbo nodded. “Yeah- I’d say I’m pretty parched,” he paused to think for a moment. “How do you stay hydrated, Ranboo?”

The Enderman hybrid raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“You’re like, half human right? How do you stay hydrated?”

Ranboo hummed. “Actually, I’m only a quarter human,”

Tubbo stopped. “What?!”

Ranboo’s tail twitched a bit in amusement. “Yeah, I’m half Enderman, quarter human, and a quarter Ghast,”

Tubbo gaped. “Oh my God! Really?!”

Ranboo chortled and grinned. “Yep,”

“Oh that’s so cool! So are you fire resistant and stuff?”

Ranboo shook his head. “No, not quite. But I’ve never really needed water to stay alive, in fact I think it does more harm than good. I tried drinking it once, not fun stuff,”

Tubbo watched him curiously. “Does water hurt?”

Ranboo’s shoulders raised a bit. “Eh, kinda so, kinda not. You know that tingly pins and needles feeling?”

“Oh yeah, like when you stay in a weird position for too long? I hate that,”

Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, it’s like that, but like, amped up, you know? It’s not life threatening but it’s definitely not comfortable.” 

“It sounds unpleasant,”

“It really is,”

The two chuckled lightly as they walked on, falling into a comfortable silence.

After a bit, Tubbo took a deep breath. “Say, do you think Tommy’s okay?”

Ranboo hummed. “I mean, he hasn’t messaged either of us and he said he would if anything happened, I’m sure he’s fine.”

Tubbo made a small noise of agreement, though he picked up the pace a little bit. Ranboo followed silently as they drew closer to the cabin.

They arrived quickly and Tubbo began looking around worriedly. Ranboo could see his eyes fill with fear and moved to the brunet’s side. “What’s wrong, Tubbo?”

“It’s quiet,” He paused for a moment, “Tommy’s never quiet- Tommy?” He called, quickly approaching the gate.

His worries were only fueled when he saw the fence gate was open. While yes, Tommy did tend to leave doors and gates open, that meant he had to leave in the first place. “Tommy?!” He called again, only getting more and more anxious at the lack of response.

Ranboo went to call him before hearing a loud noise. An ever-so-familiar screaming laugh that belonged to Tommy and Tommy alone. Tubbo straightened and yelled. “Tommy?!” A bit more panicked as he turned and ran towards the source of the sound.

The two were practically sprinting towards the sound as his loud laugh rang in their ears again before Tubbo skidded to a stop at the sight in front of him. Ranboo bumped into him and gasped sharply. “Tubbo- what’s-”

“Shhh,” The smaller hissed softly, staring into a clearing.

Ranboo paused and followed his gaze, stiffening to see Tommy standing in the clearing with two piglins, both half his size, and holding a dull gold sword. One of the small piglins charged at him with its small sword raised and clashed swords with him. The two had a small mock-fight before the other small piglin lunged into battle, tackling Tommy and letting out a squeal-like barking noise.

The blond burst into loud laughter as three adult piglins watching from the sidelines made amused huffing noises. Tommy threw the small one off gently, the little one seeming unbothered by the gentle shove as it stood back up and charged again.

The three continued to fight playfully for a few minutes, oblivious to their new viewers. That is, until one of the adults made a sharp barking noise. The two young piglins immediately looked up and moved to the adults side, making small, worried noises as another one of the older ones stepped protectively in front of them. The largest piglin barked warningly and stepped towards Tommy, moving the blond behind him as if to defend him. 

Tommy let out a surprised noise, seemed caught off guard as the piglin barked angrily again. Tubbo gasped sharply as he realized that the piglin was making the noises in their direction. He quickly nudged Ranboo. “Come on, they know we’re here, I don’t want them thinking we’re a threat,” He whispered before moving out of the foliage, keeping his hands in view of the piglins. “It’s just us,” He called.

Tommy brightened when he saw him. “Tubbo, holy shit, you will never guess what happened.”

The brunet smiled slightly as Tommy moved around the piglin carefully to greet his friend. “Did you make friends with the piglins?”

“I MADE FRIENDS WITH THE FUCKIN PIGLINS!!!”

Ranboo burst into laughter as he revealed himself as well. “Well, that’s one way to make the Nether a bit safer I guess,”

Tommy grinned deviously before turning to the other piglins and bumping arms with Tubbo gently and motioning to Ranboo. “They’re friends, see? Friends,” He explained, drawing out the word as he repeated it.

The largest piglin looked between them before making a small chuffing noise, approaching slowly. He looked over Tubbo for a moment before examining Ranboo. “Do you two have gold? He’ll probably chill out if you two give him gold,”

Tubbo nodded. “Yeah, we grabbed some while getting quartz,” He explained quickly, reaching into the bag of materials and pulling out a couple ingots, handing one to Ranboo. 

The two handed the gold to the piglin, who looked at them both for a moment before taking them. He grabbed the ingots, examining them for a moment, before shoving them in his bag and pulling out a few items. He seemed ready to exchange them before pausing momentarily, switching the items between hands, and then passing them.

Ranboo grinned a bit as he examined the iron boots he was gifted. “These got soul speed!”

After a few moments of silence, Tubbo suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh my God! Ranboo-” The shorter wheezed for a few moments before lifting up what he was gifted.

Ranboo and Tommy burst into laughter as they realized that Tubbo was holding ender pearls. “Oh my fucking god! That’s fuckin’ rich-” Tommy exclaimed, shaking his head.

Ranboo shook his head a bit, his laughter dying down. “Oh man, I appreciate the sentiment.” He chuckled, turning to the piglin, who was watching their laughter with an almost confused look.

Tommy wiped a tear from his eye before sighing. “Jesus Christ man, ey, at least we know they’re trying.”

Tubbo straightened, also regaining his composure. “Speaking of which, when did this happen?” He asked, motioning to the other piglins watching on.

Tommy shrugged. “They came to trade some gold n’ shit and then the little ones dragged me over here and started play fighting with me. I just went along with it,”

Tubbo hummed. “That’s cool,” He examined the group for a moment before grinning and snickering lightly. “You fit in, don’t you?”

The blond turned to him with a look. “What the fuck is that supposed to imply?”

“Well, you’re loud, you like hoarding stuff and ripping people off-” 

“Don’t let the piglins hear you say that,”

“-you like fighting, you fit right in!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “I’m not convinced.”

Ranboo shrugged. “I dunno, I see the resemblance.”

“WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE A PIG YOU BITCH?”

Ranboo and Tubbo burst into laughter at Tommy’s outburst. “No no no- that’s not what I meant-” Ranboo practically wheezed as he laughed. “I just meant you kind of act like them!”

“STOP TALKING MOTHERFUCKER!”

Tubbo was leaning on a crimson tree as he laughed hard, shaking his head. “Oh my god- I’m lightheaded!”

Tommy bristled. “FUCK YOU! I’M GOING HOME! AND BREAKING THE PORTAL WHEN I GET THERE! YOU BITCHES ARE FUCKED!”

Tubbo laughed loudly. “No! We’re sorry!” He yelped as the blond stomped away.

The piglins watched on in amusement, seeming to know that their argument wasn’t genuine as the two followed Tommy back. “Tommy we’re sorry!” Ranboo yelped, fighting back laughter. 

“It’s too late, villain arc bitch.”

“No!”

Tommy began sprinting, causing the other two to chase after him, laughing hard and loud.

Tommy felt a grin spread across his face as they raced back to the portal. This was good. This was how things should be. 

Something bloomed in his chest as he passed their little Nether cabin, running through the portal back to the Overworld and out of the cave, the others shortly behind him. He grinned as the sunlight hit his face. His mind raced a mile a minute, but it seemed to settle on one thing. On one truth he was coming to accept. This was home.


End file.
